


A Flashback in the Fade

by Fenchurch87



Series: The Eye of the Storm [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Family Feels, Gen, The Fade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenchurch87/pseuds/Fenchurch87
Summary: A gravestone causes Eve Trevelyan to relive a traumatic moment from her past. Originally written in response to a writing prompt on /r/dragonage, although I've rewritten it a little since then.





	A Flashback in the Fade

Eve sent one last lightning bolt towards the remaining spider, and felt a grim satisfaction as it shrivelled and died. She was used to facing most demons by now, but these... _things_ felt like something else entirely. _Fearlings_ , Solas called them. A fitting name.

She set off down one of the paths, glancing behind her to make sure her friends were following. She had no idea if this was the right direction, but it was a direction. Just keep moving. She tried her best to appear confident as she walked. She had brought everyone here, and she could get them out. She needed to believe that.

The path led them into a large chamber, empty except for a group of stones that stood at one end. Eve knew that it was probably a very bad idea to approach the stones, but she couldn't help herself. She was being drawn to them.

 _Gravestones_ , she realised as she drew closer. A few more steps, and she was able to read the words on the nearest one. _Dorian_ , and then, underneath, _Temptation_. The next stone showed _Iron Bull_ , followed by _Madness_. _What am I seeing? Is this how we're all going to die?_

“Fascinating.” Solas was gazing thoughtfully at a stone that said _Dying Alone_. “The demon has identified our greatest fears and is showing them to us. But for what purpose, I wonder?”

Blackwall was glaring at the next gravestone as though he wanted to cut it in half with his sword. _Himself_ , Eve read with a shiver. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and for a moment she felt calmer as his fingers lightly brushed hers.

“Oh, frig. Oh, piss.” Sera's stone showed simply _The Nothing._ _What does that mean?_ Eve thought. Whatever it was, it had had quite an effect on Sera. She was trembling and muttering a stream of cuss words with barely a pause to draw breath.

Eve continued walking along the line of stones. _Despair_. _Irrelevance_. _Helplessness_. And then–

“Ha!” The laugh sounded far too loud in the quiet of the Fade, and it made Eve jump. Varric murmured an apology and shook his head ruefully at a stone with the words _Becoming His Parents_ carved into it.

 _Where's my stone?_ Eve wondered. She didn't have to look for long. She spotted Hawke and Alistair near three other gravestones set a little apart from the others. The graveyard had affected the two heroes in much the same way as everyone else. They had finally stopped arguing and seemed to have been stunned into silence.

 _The Calling_ , Eve read as she approached. And then, _Loss_. And finally, right at the end, _Evelyn Trevelyan_ , and _Powerlessness_.

_Of course._

*****

She was eight years old, staring out of her bedroom window at the woods that surrounded the Trevelyan estate and wondering if she would ever see them again. She could hear the unfamiliar voices downstairs, and she knew that it wouldn't be long before her mother came to fetch her. Perhaps she could run away. Jump out of the window and slide down a pipe – that was always how people escaped in the stories. Her fingers fumbled with the catch, but she had never been able to get it open and that wasn't going to change today. It was hopeless. There were footsteps on the landing now, and then the door was opening.

“They're here, Evie.”

Her mother had been crying; she could tell by the big red circles around her eyes. She was determined not to cry herself. _Be brave_ , her mother had told her yesterday, and she would try. She didn't want to let her mother down.

Before they left the room, her mother wrapped her arms around her and kissed the top of her head. “I love you, Evie,” she whispered. “Remember that. I will always love you.”

 _Then why are you sending me away?_ But it was no good saying that now. The decision had been made, and she couldn't change it, no matter how much she cried and begged. Instead she nodded and followed her mother out of the room.

The house was eerily quiet. Her brothers and sisters had been told to stay in their rooms today. Her mother thought it would be less upsetting that way. She didn't feel much affection for her two eldest siblings. Before, they had teased her, and now, they were afraid of her. Rickard and Lianna were different, though, especially Lianna. The family baby had always looked up to her, followed her around, tried to imitate her in everything. Even the magic. She hadn't run away in fear. Perhaps she was too young to understand.

Two men in armour were waiting for them in the hall downstairs. One of them stepped forward and smiled when he saw her. “Hello. What is your name, child?” He had a kindly face and curly brown hair that was turning a little grey at the temples.

“Evelyn Trevelyan.” She was proud that her voice didn't tremble.

The man's smile widened. “Evelyn. What a pretty name. I am Ser Martyn. And this is Ser Boris.” He gestured to his companion. Ser Boris didn't smile. He was younger than Ser Martyn, and there was no kindness in his face. He frightened her.

She quickly turned back to Ser Martyn. “Do you know who we are?” he asked.

“You're Templars.”

“That's right. You see, you have a very special gift. One that very few people have. We've come to take you to the Circle, where you will meet more people like you. And you will learn how to use your gift. Won't that be wonderful? Come with us, Evelyn.”

 _But I don't want to go to the Circle._ Her bravery was crumbling. She glanced at her mother and saw that she was weeping again, her head in her hands. She shook her head and took a step back.

She saw Ser Boris move forward, and then she felt the back of his hand across her face. “Do as you're told!”

She touched her cheek where he had struck her, and saw blood on her fingertips. Tears were running down her face now, from the pain and shock.

“You hit Evie, you horrid man!”

She looked around to see Lianna, a tiny ball of fury, racing down the stairs on her chubby, four-year-old legs. Her mother reached out to stop her, but she wriggled free and ran to Ser Boris, giving him a vicious kick in the groin.

“Keep your brat under control, Lady Trevelyan.” The Templar was doubled over in pain, and there was cold fury in his voice.

“I'm sorry.” Her mother had caught hold of Lianna again and was dragging her back upstairs, kicking and screaming. “She doesn't understand. She's only a baby.”

“Don't let them take her away, Mama! Evie! Evie!” Lianna's bedroom door slammed shut behind them, but she could still hear her sister's sobs.

Ser Martyn placed a gentle but firm hand on her shoulder. “I'm sorry about all this, Evelyn.” He really did sound sorry. “I know this isn't what you want, but it's for the best. You'll understand when you're older.”

Ser Boris placed a hand on her other shoulder, far less gently, and between them the two templars half guided, half shoved her towards the door. They were taking her away from everything she had ever known. They were going to lock her up, just for being different. And there was nothing she could do to stop it.

*****

“Inquisitor?”

“Eve? Can you hear me?”

“You okay, Boss?”

Eve blinked and looked up into a sea of worried faces. _What just happened?_ One second she had been staring at the gravestone, the next...

“Are you alright?” Blackwall laid a hand on her arm, his brow furrowed in concern. “You just... went away.”

Eve gave herself a shake. “I'm fine,” she assured him. “Come on, let's get out of here.”

She saved one last glare for her gravestone as she turned to walk away. _Powerlessness_. She touched the staff strapped to her back and then looked at the Anchor, glowing on her left hand. She wasn't powerless anymore. And if she had her way, she would never be powerless again.

 


End file.
